Nikoh! Mi kun!
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Taro Misaki bertemu dengan seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun yang jenius bernama Rukia Shirayuki. Gadis itu kini duduk di bangku kelas 3 di SMU Nankatsu. Ternyata dia asli orang Hokkaido dan teman sekelas Matsuyama dan Yoshiko dulu
1. Chapter 1 Misaki and the new student

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Nah, ini fanfics pertama yang kubuat! Sebenarnya sudah banyak fanfics yang kubuat namun semuanya gagal total. Hiks! T_T

Mari kita baca saja Chapter 1 ini!

**Chapter 1: Misaki and the new student**

Hari ini hari awal dari musim semi di Jepang. Yah, kisah ini dimulai di sebuah SMU di Shizuoka yaitu SMU Nankatsu.

Pada pukul 06.30 pagi, Taro Misaki baru mengganti sepatunya di dekat pintu masuk sekolah. Saat jam itu, sekolah masih sepi sehingga belum ada siapa-siapa.

"Cepat sekali.........." seseorang berbicara pada Misaki dan sempat membuat Misaki agak takut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Misaki yang memang tidak mengenali gadis yang terlihat _boyish _didepannya.

"Aku Rukia Shirayuki." jawab gadis itu. "aku pindahan dari Hokkaido."

"Oh ya?" Misaki agak terkejut. "Kamu tahu Hikaru Matsuyama dong?"

"Oh, Hikaru yah?" tebak Rukia, "Dia itu teman sekelasku dulu."

Berawal dari pembicaraan tadi, Misaki mulai mengobrol sama Rukia yang baru dia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Para siswa mulai memadati kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Kelas berapa?" tanya Misaki.

"Oh, aku baru kelas 3 kok. Aku lompat kelas." jawab Rukia santai.

"Lompat kelas?"

"Iya. Umurku masih 14 tahun kok."

Misaki mulai terkejut bukan main. Untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya, Misaki buru-buru mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

"Wah, aku harus ke kelas! Nanti kita bicara lagi yah!"

Misaki segera meninggalkan Rukia yang tengah duduk di halaman sekolah.

------------------------

Di kelas 3-B, para siswa mulai ramai berbicara sesuai topik pembicaraan mereka. Misaki segera menyimpan tasnya dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. Di sampingnya, Ishizaki dan kawan-kawan tengah berbincang tentang sesuatu yang 'mengejutkan'.

"Eh tahu tidak? Ada murid baru di kelas kita!" kata Ishizaki memulai pembicaraan.

"Murid baru?" ulang Matsuyama.

"Iya! Katanya perempuan, asli Hokkaido. Kalau kata orang sih, dia itu sedikit tomboi gitu deh!" jelas Ishizaki disertai jari telunjuknya.

"Masa??" Setsuna Kobayakawa mulai terheran-heran.

"Ya iyalah! Katanya umurnya masih 14 tahun!"

Akibat pernyataan Ishizaki tadi, semuanya terkejut bukan main. Misaki yang tengah melamun langsung kaget seketika. Dengan refleksnya, dia berkata sesuatu.

"Rukia Shirayuki bukan??" seru Misaki seketika.

Semuanya mulai terdiam melihat Misaki. Yang dilihat justru menutup mulutnya dan kembali duduk. Mukanya memerah. Tampaknya dia agak malu.

"Eh maaf yah, kelepasan......"

"Apa katamu? Rukia Shirayuki??" Matsuyama mulai menegaskan perkataan Misaki barusan.

"Iya."

"Teman sekelasku saat di Hokkaido?"

"Iya."

"Gadis tomboi yang paling jago olahraga terutama sepakbola?"

"Wah, yang itu sih aku tidak tahu." Misaki mulai sedikit pusing dengan tembakan pertanyaan dari Matsuyama.

"Tidak salah lagi!!! Itu Rukia Shirayuki!!!" jiwa Matsuyama mulai berkobar sejadi-jadinya. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu ketemu dia dimana?"

"Tadi pagi di pintu masuk lalu kami berbicara di halaman sekolah."

Matsuyama langsung menjentikan jari. Ishizaki dan Setsuna saling beradu tangan. Sedangkan Misaki hanya bingung, memang apa hubungannya?

-----------------------------------

Perkiraan Matsuyama benar. Saat pelajaran dimulai, guru sejarah memulai pidatonya. Dan disaat itu pula, guru tersebut memperkenalkan seseorang.

"Nah, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Hokkaido. Umurnya memang masih 14 tahun namun kemampuannya sudah masuk ke kelas 3 SMU. Silakan masuk, Shirayuki."

Saat Rukia memasuki ruangan kelas, Misaki mulai terkejut. Reaksi Misaki tadi membuat semua orang menjadi terdiam.

"Rukia?"

"Oh, jadi Misaki sudah kenal yah?" tanya sang guru dengan lembut.

"Iya, sensei."

"Nah, Shirayuki. Kau bisa duduk dekat Misaki. Kebetulan kursi di belakang Misaki kosong."

"Baik, sensei." jawab Rukia sambil melangkah menuju kursi yang ditunjuk. Matsuyama mulai menyapa teman lamanya itu.

"Sudah lama yah, Shirayuki?" sapa Matsuyama.

"Oh, Hikaru. Apa kabarnya Yoshiko?" tanya Rukia.

"Baik kok." jawab Matsuyama mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Ternyata kita sekelas yah?" Misaki mulai berbisik pada Rukia.

"Oh iya....., aku juga tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi."

Chapter 1 –owari-

Wah, chapter 1 sudah selesai! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Simak Chapter 2: Misaki vs Shirayuki! Nah selamat menikmati cerita Nikoh! Mi-kun!

note: _Nikoh!_ berarti senyuman atau tawa kecil dan kalimat ini sering muncul di cerita CT saat karakter CT tersenyum simpel. Sedangkan _Mi-kun_ adalah panggilan untuk Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2 Misaki vs Shirayuki

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Yup, sudah masuk chapter 2 nih! Yah, butuh usaha juga untuk membuat chapter 2. Nah, mulai!

**Chapter 2: Misaki vs Shirayuki**

Pertemuan Misaki sama Rukia sempat membuat Misaki insomnia alias tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Akibat hal itu, saat latihan klub sepakbola SMU, Misaki terhuyung-huyung membawa bola.

"Hey, kamu punya niat tidak sih buat latihan?" gerutu Matsuyama yang melihat Misaki yang jelas-jelas cara bermainnya tidak benar.

"Ma-maaf deh, Matsuyama..........." jawab Misaki sambil membenarkan posisinya. Matsuyama hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Wah Matsuyama! Jangan galak dong sama Misaki!" kata Ishizaki.

"Bukannya bermaksud begitu, tapi dia itu seperti tidak berniat berlatih, begitu ceritanya."

"Hanya itu saja?" Ishizaki mulai tertawa kecil. "mungkin karena pikirannya terkontaminasi sama Shirayuki sih."

"Hey Ishizaki! Memangnya Misaki diberi racun apa sama anak baru itu?" tanya Izawa yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan tadi.

"Bukannya diberi racun, tapi Misaki kepikiran sama Shirayuki." Ishizaki menganalisis pertanyaan tadi.

Sementara itu, para manajer sepakbola juga tengah membahas soal Rukia. Yang pertama kali memulai pembicaraan adalah Sanae.

"Rukia Shirayuki??" tanya Yukari.

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah, dia itu asli orang Hokkaido. Betul kan, Yoshiko?" balas Sanae disertai anggukan Yoshiko.

"Benar, dia itu teman sekelas Matsuyama." jawab Yoshiko melengkapi.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Sanae.

"Tentu saja."

"Kyaaaaaah, aku jadi ingin kenalan sama yang namanya Rukia itu!" seru Kumi histeris.

"Dia itu masih 14 tahun, otaknya memang jenius sih. Sekarang dia sekelas sama Matsuyama." kata Yoshiko.

"Masa sih? Sulit dipercaya!!" Sanae, Yukari, dan Kumi mulai terkejut bukan main.

"Yah, memang kenyataannya begitu sih............" sela Yoshiko santai.

Di tengah pembicaraan, tiba-tiba ada keramaian di ruang olahraga. Setsuna yang terkejut hendak pergi ke ruang olahraga.

"Hey Senna! Mau kemana?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Aku mau ke ruang olahraga dulu!"

"Hey tunggu!! Kami ikut!" seru Matsuyama dan lainnya.

--------------------------

Seluruh anggota tim sepakbola Nankatsu tercengang setelah masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga. Rukia melakukan sesuatu yanng hebat yaitu _lifting _sepakbola dengan berbagai gaya yang sempat membuat murid-murid lain menjadi histeris.

"Gila! Itu Shirayuki kan?" Izawa mulai kebingungan.

"Ah, aku sudah biasa melihat Shirayuki yang seperti ini." jawab Matsuyama enteng. Sedangkan Misaki hanya terdiam melihat 'keindahan' yang dilakukan Rukia.

"Rukia-chan.........." desis Misaki tanpa sadar.

"Hey! Kamu tidak melamun kan?" seru Matsuyama sambil melambaikan tangan di depan muka Misaki.

"Idih, apa-apaan sih?" Misaki segera mengelak.

"Aku tahu apa isi pikiranmu. Kelakuan Shirayuki mengingatkanmu pada Midori Ozora alias Tsukasa-chan kan?"

Misaki mulai termenung kembali. Dia mulai mengingat tentang Midori Ozora, saudara kembar Tsubasa yang kini mendapat beasiswa ke Korea Selatan tepatnya di Seoul. Gadis yang juga _boyish _itu adalah gadis pujaan Misaki. Midori yang sangat dicintai oleh Misaki terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya setelah melihat Shirayuki.

"Misaki?"

"Eh, a-apa........, Matsuyama?"

"Tuh kan, kamu melamun lagi......" gerutu Matsuyama. "sudahlah, ayo kembali latihan!"

Di saat tim sepakbola hendak keluar dari ruangan, mendadak bola melayang ke arah Misaki. Dengan sigap Misaki menangkapnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terkejut.

"Misaki-san!! Mari kita bertarung!" seru Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah Misaki seperti adegan di cerita Captain Tsubasa.

"OK! Kuterima tantanganmu!" balas Misaki.

--------------------------------

Ruang Olahraga mulai diwarnai dengan suasana yang mencekam. Pertarungan sepakbola antara Taro Misaki dengan Rukia Shirayuki akan dimulai.

"1........, 2..............., 3..............!!"

Dengan sigap, Rukia melakukan _dribble _ke arah Misaki. Dengan perlahan, Misaki melakukan _marking _pada Rukia.

"Ayo Misaki!!" kata-kata semangat keluar dari mulut para anggota tim.

_Ayo maju, Rukia! _ pikir Misaki.

_Memangnya aku akan kalah begitu saja darimu, Misaki-san? Bersiap menerima seranganku!! _ pikir Rukia.

Rukia melakukan _feint _yang cukup mengecoh Misaki. Namun Misaki masih bisa menghalangi Rukia. Tiba-tiba Rukia melakukan 'terobosan' sehingga Misaki tidak mampu menghalangi Rukia.

_A-apa??? _ Misaki terkejut setengah mati.

"Teknik yang luar biasa!!!" seru anggota tim Nankatsu beserta seluruh murid yang menonton.

"Aku menang, Misaki-san."

Sedangkan Misaki tidak bergerak sama sekali karena _shock_.

--------------------------------

Hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. Para anggota tim mulai berjalan pulang. Matsuyama mulai menawarkan sesuatu pada Rukia.

"Shirayuki, mau tidak menjadi manajer di tim sepakbola kami?" tawar Matsuyama.

"Apa mungkin bisa?" balas Rukia.

"Tenang saja, Shirayuki. Kami akan membantumu. Kita kan teman.........." jawab Sanae disertai anggukan dari Yukari, Kumi, serta Yoshiko.

"Rukia-chan, maukah kau jadi manajerku?" tanya Misaki yang membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

"Misaki!!!"

"Kalau untuk Misaki-san, boleh saja sih." jawab Rukia enteng. Spontan saja seluruh pemain ber-selebrasi, sedangkan Misaki hanya tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan, aku memang sudah kalah darimu. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Itu yang kuharapkan, Misaki-san.............." balas Rukia disertai kedipan mata sebelahnya.

Chapter 2 –owari-

Wah, lumayan membuatku lelah juga membuat chapter 2! Nah, simak kelanjutannya di Chapter 3: The first match: Nankatsu vs Iwabuki. Selamat menikmati!


	3. Chapter 3 The first match

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Yeah! Chapter 3 sudah ada! Mari kita simak kelanjutannya!! Cerita yang satu ini memang butuh usaha yang cukup ekstrim untuk mengeluarkan seluruh ide di pikiranku.

**Chapter 3: The first match: Nankatsu vs Iwabuki**

Suatu pagi di SMU Nankatsu………………

"Selamat pagi, Misaki-san!" sapa Rukia saat Misaki tengah mengganti sepatunya.

"Pagi, Rukia-chan. Wah, ceria sekali............" balas Misaki sambil menatap Rukia yang memang pada hari itu dia amat gembira.

"Iya dong! Kan kemampuanku sudah diakui oleh teman satu tim. Ah, kata Sanae, sore ini ada pertandingan latihan ya?"

"Iya. Melawan Iwabuki." jawab Misaki. Rukia hanya berkata oooooooooo panjang.

"Eh, mau ke kelas bersama-sama?"

"OK deh! Misaki-san!"

--------------------------------------

Bel berbunyi pertanda istirahat makan siang. Para murid mulai memadati kantin sekolah. Di saat itu pula, anggota tim sepakbola Nankatsu saling berunding.

"Lawan kita hari ini adalah SMU Iwabuki." kata Matsuyama mengawali pembicaraan itu.

"Serahkan saja soal Iwabuki padaku! Aku kan pernah bersekolah disana, jadi aku tahu apa kelemahan mereka." jawab Kishida.

"OK, kuserahkan hal ini kepadamu, Kishida." balas Matsuyama. "Untuk penyerangan, Nitta, Kisugi dan Taki. Kita akan membentuk 'three top' di daerah penyerangan. Masalah di lini tengah, Izawa, Misaki, aku, serta Senna yang akan membereskannya. Lini belakang, Takasugi, Ishizaki, Urabe! Kiper tetap Morisaki! Untuk Kishida, biarpun di cadangan, kau harus tetap meneliti kelemahan Iwabuki. Paham?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" seru seluruh anggota tim.

"Oh iya ya, mana Misaki?" Ishizaki mulai menyadari bahwa Misaki belum datang ke kantin.

"Benar juga. Apa dia sudah tahu rencana kita?" balas Izawa.

"Belum tuh...............!" seru Rukia sampai mengagetkan Ishizaki dan Izawa.

"Hai, maaf ya. Tadi ke perpustakaan dulu buat mengembalikan buku." kata Misaki sambil meminta maaf.

"Begini..............., pssst............., psssssst............" Matsuyama mulai berbisik soal rencana tadi.

"Boleh juga tuh idenya." Misaki mengangguk setuju.

"Nah, untuk Shirayuki, beritahu manajer lain yah!"

"Iya deh, Hikaru..........."

"Kalau kita menang, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Ishizaki. Semuanya terdiam.

"Mending mandi di _onsen_-nya Ishizaki saja!!" seru Urabe disertai sorakan seluruh anggota tim.

--------------------------------

Sore harinya..............

"Pertandingan latihan antara SMU Nankatsu melawan SMU Iwabuki akan dimulai!!"

PRIIIIIIIIITTTTTT.................!!

SMU Nankatsu memulai _kick-off_. Matsuyama selaku kapten memberikan instruksi pada seluruh pemain. Misaki amat lincah saat _dribble _ke daerah lawan.

"Berjuanglah, Misaki-san!!" seru Rukia memberi semangat pada Misaki.

Misaki memulai aksinya. Dengan menggunakan _feint _andalannya, Misaki menerobos pertahanan Iwabuki. Sesampainya di kotak pinalti, Misaki mulai menembak.

"Let's go!" seru Misaki. Dan di saat itu juga.............

"GOOOOOOLLLL.............!!!!!!" seru para penonton. Ternyata tembakan tadi berhasil masuk ke gawang Iwabuki. Pemain Nankatsu segera melakukan selebrasi unik yang sering mereka lakukan.

"Kau hebat, Misaki!!" sahut Matsuyama sambil mengucek rambut Misaki.

"Matsuyama........." Misaki hanya tersenyum.

PRIIIIIIIIITTTTTT..................!!

_Kick-off _dimulai dari Iwabuki. Tampaknya Iwabuki menjadi _shock _atas gol tadi dan berniat melakukan serangan balasan. Nankatsu segera merapatkan pertahanan mereka.

"Senna! Rebut bolanya!!" perintah Matsuyama.

"Baiiiiik!!" jawab Setsuna sambil melakukan _tackle _pada salah satu pemain Iwabuki. Bola berhasil direbut lagi.

"Ayo kita menyerang!!!" Matsuyama memberi komando pada seluruh pemain Nankatsu. Serangan gila-gilaan ini dimulai kembali.

Di pinggir lapangan, para manajer meneriakan dukungan pada para pemain. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Wah, sudah dimulai yah!" kata orang itu.

"Eh, kamu siapa?" tanya Sanae setelah menyadari ada orang lain dibelakangnya.

"Musashi-san.........." desis Rukia yang membuat para manajer terkejut.

"Kau mengenalinya, Shirayuki?" tanya Yukari.

"Ah, aku lupa.........., perkenalkan ini pelatih sepakbola yang sering melatihku. Namanya Musashi Urahara." kata Rukia sambil memperkenalkan wanita yang terlihat masih berusia 17 tahun.

"Salam kenal, aku Musashi Urahara. Panggil saja aku Musashi."

"Namaku Sanae Nakazawa, ini Kumi Sugimoto, ini Yukari Nishimoto, dan yang sebelah sini adalah Yoshiko Fujisawa. Kami adalah manajer tim Nankatsu." jawab Sanae sambil memperkenalkan Yukari dan kawan-kawan.

"Kok Musashi-san bisa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya ada di Seoul?" tanya Rukia.

"Ehm gimana yah? Sekolahku lagi libur sih masalahnya.............." jawab Musashi enteng disertai senyuman simpel.

"Sekolah di Seoul? Di Korea Selatan itu?" tanya Sanae dkk disertai anggukan mantap dari Musashi.

"Iya. Aku teman sekelasnya Midori Ozora disana."

"Wah, bagaimana kabar Midori?" Yoshiko mulai kegirangan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Katanya dia menitipkan salam buat seluruh anggota tim Nankatsu dan pada kalian. Oh ya, ada salam spesial untuk Taro Misaki." papar Musashi panjang lebar.

_Back to soccer match_, Nankatsu benar-benar menguasai pertandingan. Namun peluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertama sudah berbunyi. Ini saatnya para pemain beristirahat.

"Ini handuknya, Matsuyama." kata Yoshiko sambil memberikan handuk pada Matsuyama. Manajer lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pemain lain.

"Ini air kelapa muda, khasiatnya dapat menggantikan cairan tubuh yang hilang. Diminum yah, Misaki-san." Rukia memberikan sebotol minuman pada Misaki.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-chan.., ternyata kamu tahu banyak ya soal minuman yang baik untuk aktivitas seperti ini." kata Misaki sambil meraih handuk dari tangan Rukia.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku diajari oleh Musashi-san kok."

Saat Misaki mulai menebak, tiba-tiba Musashi muncul dekat Rukia.

"Hai, salam kenal!!!" sapa Musashi.

"Kau..........?"

"Aku ini yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Shirayuki. Namaku Musashi Urahara, kini aku bersekolah di Seoul dan aku adalah teman sekelas Midori Ozora!!" Musashi kembali melakukan _intro _pada Misaki dan seluruh anggota tim lainnya.

"Mi-midori!?" Misaki mulai terkejut. "bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik-baik saja kok. Bahkan dia menitip salam untukmu dan seluruh anggota tim."

Saat Musashi berkata begitu, muka Misaki menjadi memerah. Ishizaki dan Matsuyama yang melihat kejadian tadi langsung menggoda Misaki.

"Aaaaaaaaahh, Mi-kun kangen nih sama kembarannya Tsubasa........." goda Ishizaki dan Matsuyama. Mereka berdua mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian ini.............?!" Misaki mulai kesal dengan kejahilan Ishizaki dan Matsuyama. Mereka berdua bukannya takut, tapi justru lebih mengerjai Misaki. Di saat yang bersamaan, babak kedua akan dimulai.

"Nah tetap pada formasi sekarang!!"

-------------------------------

Di babak kedua, Nankatsu tetap memegang kendali permainan. Iwabuki sudah kewalahan menghadapi 'kegilaan' yang dilakukan Nankatsu. Dengan gol terakhir yang dilakukan oleh Matsuyama, peluit tanda babak kedua berakhir telah dibunyikan. Nankatsu menang 7-0 dari Iwabuki.

"Yeah! Kita menang!" seru para pemain berselebrasi, begitu pula para manajer.

"Nah, Shirayuki! Aku pulang dulu yah!" kata Musashi sambil bergegas pulang.

"Musashi-san!! Mau pulang kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Pulang ke rumah dong! Ya sudah, sampai nanti ya!!" balas Musashi sambil berlari pulang.

"Hey tunggu! Aku ingin tahu alamat rumahmu!!" teriak Rukia sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah, Rukia-chan. Mungkin ada keperluan yang mendesak." kata Misaki sambil menenangkan Rukia.

"Benar juga..........."

"Sesuai deklarasi yang dibuat Urabe, kita mandi bareng di _onsen_-nya Ishizaki yuk!!" seru Izawa disertai sorakan heboh para pemain.

"Nah, sehabis dari _onsen, _kita pulang bersama ya!" ajak Misaki.

"Boleh, kebetulan arah jalan pulang kita sama kan?" Rukia menyetujui saran Misaki. Misaki hanya tersenyum manis

Chapter 3 –owari-

Nah, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Simak Chapter 4: Sebuah Curahan Hati Misaki!! Disinilah Misaki akan mengungkapkan 'sesuatu yang berbeda' dari biasanya!! Terima kasih sudah membaca!!


	4. Chapter 4 Sebuah curahan hati Misaki

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Chapter 4 sudah terbit! Nah, saatnya kita saling membuka rahasia kita! Silakan menikmati!!

**Chapter 4: Sebuah Curahan Hati Misaki**

Setelah mandi di _onsen_, seluruh pemain mulai berpisah di jalan. Misaki dan Rukia mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan mereka.

"Aku dan Rukia-chan akan lewat sini." kata Misaki sambil diikuti oleh Rukia.

"Hey Misaki! Jaga baik-baik manajermu itu!" seru Ishizaki disertai tawa pemain lainnya. Sedangkan Misaki dan Rukia tersipu malu.

Saat di jalan.............

"Misaki-san......." panggil Rukia.

"Iya?"

"Kenapa saat Musashi-san memberitahu soal Midori Ozora, kamu amat senang sekali?" tanya Rukia.

"Ehm, ini rahasia kita berdua yah............" Misaki memberikan sebuah persyaratan sebelum bercerita. "begini ceritanya............"

Rukia mulai memperhatikan......

"Midori Ozora adalah gadis tomboi, yah sama seperti kamu, yang juga saudara kembar Tsubasa Ozora, sahabatku yang sekarang ada di Brazil. Dia pandai bermain sepakbola, pandai berolahraga, dan sangat antusias apabila soal sepakbola. Di balik itu semua, dia itu kalem dan senang membantu orang lain. Aku menyukainya saat Midori mengobatiku saat aku cedera di Kejuaraan Nasional Tingkat SD. Dia itu baik sekali dan aku sangat mencintainya..........."

Segelintir kisah tadi benar-benar membuat Rukia terkagum-kagum. Dia mulai kagum pada sifat Midori yang diceritakan tadi.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Rukia.

Misaki hanya terkejut. Mukanya memerah lagi.

"Belum."

Rukia hanya tercengang.

"Belum? Belum katamu??"

"Iya," jawab Misaki lesu.

"Kok begitu?" Rukia mulai agak kesal.

"Karena dia terlalu mementingkan impiannya sebagai atlet sepakbola yang hebat. Jadinya kami jarang bertemu. Sebelum kamu masuk, dia masih bersekolah di Nankatsu namun dia mendapatkan beasiswa bersekolah di Seoul selama 1 tahun."

"Nah, lalu kenapa saat dia masih ada, kau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya?!" tanya Rukia kritis.

"Aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya." jawab Misaki. Dari raut mukanya, dia amat bersalah. Bahkan air matanya mulai menetes di wajah Misaki.

"Misaki-san................." Rukia mulai menaruh empati pada Misaki.

"Ah maaf yah, ini sering terjadi." Misaki segera mengusap air matanya. "sulit rasanya untuk mengutarakan hal ini. Sungguh.........."

Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Rukia-chan?" Misaki mulai berbalik bertanya.

"Aku? Aku justru tidak punya." jawab Rukia sambil tersipu malu.

"Lho?"

"Habisnya..........., aku kan tidak terlalu pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. Temanku di Hokkaido hanya anggota tim Furano saja."

Di saat mereka tengah asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil itu hampir menabrak Rukia.

"Kyaaaaaah!!" Rukia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kamu tidak apa, Rukia-chan?" Misaki menopang badan Rukia.

"Uh, kakiku terkilir. Jadi sulit berjalan." Rukia memegang kakinya yang sakit.

"Aku gendong yah........." tiba-tiba Misaki menggendong Rukia. Rukia spontan terkejut.

"Mi-misaki-san…………!!"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa kok." kata Misaki sambil tersenyum.

Selama berjalan, Rukia sudah tidak mampu berbicara lagi pada Misaki karena dia malu pada Misaki. Akhirnya rumah Shirayuki sudah terlihat.

"Ini rumahmu kan?" tanya Misaki.

"I-iya."

"Kuantar sampai sini saja yah." kata Misaki sambil menurunkan Rukia.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau juga sudah membantuku sebagai manajer." jawab Misaki pendek. "aku pulang dulu yah!"

Saat Misaki sedikit jauh, Rukia kembali berteriak.

"Terima kasih ya, Misaki-san!!!!!"

-------------------------------------

Sesampainya di rumah, Misaki segera masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Sambil merebahkan tubuhnya, dia mulai melamun kembali. Ternyata dia berpikir tentang Rukia.

_Rukia-chan, hanya dengan melihat dia saja sudah mengingatkanku pada Midori-chan............ _Misaki mulai bergumam dalam hati.

JGLEK!

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka mulai membuyarkan lamunan Misaki. Sudah dia duga sebelumnya, itu pasti ayahnya.

"Ayah pulang.............!"

"Selamat datang, ayah!" sapa Misaki.

"Wah apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Ichiro Misaki, ayahnya.

"Belum. Aku baru sampai rumah."

"Kebetulan ayah mendapat bingkisan yang isinya _bento _dari teman ayah. Kau boleh memakannya." kata Ichiro-san sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, ayah!!" Misaki kegirangan dan mulai membuka kotak makanan itu.

"Kata teman ayah, _bento _itu buatan anaknya lho!!" Ichiro-san mulai membicarakan tentang makanan tadi.

"Oh ya?"

"Katanya, nama anaknya itu Rukia, iya! Rukia Shirayuki!!"

Misaki terkejut setengah mati. Karena kaget, Misaki menjadi tersedak.

"Lho, kamu kenapa?" Ichiro-san juga panik.

Segelas air putih sudah melegakan tenggorokan Misaki. Sesaat Misaki mulai berbicara, "Rukia Shirayuki yang ayah bicarakan itu manajer sepakbola sekaligus teman sekelasku."

"Oh ya? Ayah baru tahu kalau dia yang masih 14 tahun sekelas denganmu…" Ichiro-san hanya tertawa.

Misaki tidak menanggapi omongan ayahnya. Dia mulai menyantap _bento _yang dibilang 'buatan Rukia Shirayuki' oleh ayahnya itu.

"Tidak kusangka……………, dia pandai masak!!!"

Chapter 4 –owari-

Ngomong-ngomong soal _bento_, aku malah jadi lapar ^^! Tampaknya aku harus menghentikan ketikan cerita ini. Tunggu saja Chapter 5 nanti!


	5. Chapter 5 Piknik Berpasangan!

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Nah, chapter 5 sudah terbit! Ceritanya tentang piknik musim semi, asyik yah! Daripada menunggu lebih lama, lebih baik dibaca saja!

**Chapter 5: Piknik berpasangan?!**

"Eh, kata Kepala Sekolah, kita akan piknik musim semi besok!"

Perkataan Ishizaki tadi mengawali pembicaraan pagi murid-murid kelas 3 SMU Nankatsu. Pihak sekolah akan mengadakan piknik musim semi namun hanya untuk kelas 3 mengingat ini adalah musim semi terakhir untuk kelas 3 (karena pasti sudah lulus SMU).

"Tapi katanya kalau yang sudah punya kekasih, boleh berpasangan kok!" lanjut Ishizaki.

"Hah? Benar?" Matsuyama setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya dong! Pasti tidak akan salah!!"

Di saat para murid lain tengah ribut, Misaki justru melamun kembali. Pikirannya bukan ke arah piknik sekolah, namun karena _bento _yang dimakan olehnya kemarin.

"Iyaaaaaah, anak ini melamun terus kerjanya!!" seru Matsuyama mengagetkan Misaki.

"Ada apa sih? Aku jadi kaget nih!!"

"Heh, tadi kau dengar tidak pembicaraan kami?" tanya Matsuyama. Matanya menatap tajam Misaki.

"Tidak."

"Begini, besok kan piknik sekolah. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Tentu saja ikut! Masa harus menganggur di rumah?"

"Jadi kau berniat mengajak Shirayuki kan?"

Pertanyaan Matsuyama yang terakhir membuat Misaki terdiam. Matsuyama mulai gemas.

"Ayo jawab!"

"I-iya, seharusnya begitu............."

"Hey, tegas sedikit! Kalau mau mengajak Shirayuki, ajak saja! Kok repot sekali sih?!" Matsuyama mulai memperlihatkan sifat 'gemas'-nya pada Misaki.

"Sebenarnya yang perlu Shirayuki aku apa kamu?"

Matsuyama hanya terdiam setelah 'ditembak' pertanyaan tadi dari Misaki.

---------------------------------

Di lapangan............

"Rukia! Tolong ambilkan handuk-handuk itu!" pinta Sanae pada Rukia.

"Beres, Sanae!!" balas Rukia sambil mengambil handuk-handuk itu. Di saat itu juga, para pemain sudah selesai berlatih. Para manajer segera memberikan handuk-handuk itu pada para anggota tim.

"Ini, Misaki-san." kata Rukia sambil memberikan handuk pada Misaki.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-chan." jawab Misaki disertai senyuman manis.

Saat Rukia pergi ke dalam ruangan ganti, Misaki mulai melamun kembali. Sesaat kemudian, Misaki langsung masuk ke ruangan ganti. Saat di dalam, Misaki bertemu dengan Rukia yang sedang melipat pakaian Misaki.

"Misaki-san..........." sahut Rukia setelah menyadari kehadiran Misaki.

"Ehm, Rukia-chan........, besok......., saat piknik sekolah..........., ma-mau tidak........" Misaki mulai gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia lembut.

"Mau tidak pergi bersamaku?"

Rukia sedikit kaget, sesaat kemudian dia pun tersenyum, "Iya, aku mau pergi bersama Misaki-san."

"Masalahnya kalau hanya bersama anggota tim lain rasanya tidak asyik...." Misaki mengeluarkan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk meyakinkan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat _bento _untuk makan siang kita bersama. Bagaimana?" tawar Rukia.

"Boleh deh!" seru Misaki girang. "Aku akan membawa _onigiri _buatanku sendiri untuk kita berdua!!"

------------------------------------

Keesokan harinya...............

Para murid kelas 3 SMU Nankatsu telah pergi ke _Shinjuku-koen _(taman Shinjuku) untuk memulai piknik mereka. Pada saat itu juga, bunga sakura juga tumbuh dimana-mana.

"Ah, Misaki bersama Shirayuki yah?" celetuk Matsuyama. "Kalau aku bersama Yoshiko dong! Hehehehe............"

Misaki tidak menanggapi ocehan Matsuyama, justru dia memandang Rukia yang tengah murung.

"Kenapa kamu murung, Rukia-chan?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya malu kalau berjalan bersama Misaki-san." balas Rukia.

Misaki tidak menjawab balik, melainkan menatap wajah Rukia sekali lagi.

"Kalian boleh piknik dimana saja sesuka kalian!"

Rukia dan Misaki segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai. Kebetulan ada tempat kosong dekat pohon sakura.

"Duduk disana saja yuk!" ajak Misaki disertai anggukan Rukia. Di saat itu juga, tiba-tiba tangan Misaki menggengam tangan Rukia. Rukia menjadi sedikit tersipu malu.

Setelah menggelar tikar, Misaki dan Rukia mulai membuka bekalnya. Rukia membawa _bento_, sedangkan Misaki membawa _onigiri_. Tidak lupa juga _soft-drink _serta jus buah kaleng.

"Mari makan!!" seru mereka bersama-sama.

"Hum, enak sekali! Ini mengingatkanku pada _bento _yang kumakan kemarin!!" seru Misaki girang.

"Kemarin?" Rukia mulai bingung.

"Ehm, kemarin ayahku mendapatkan bingkisan _bento _dari rekan ayahku. Katanya _bento _itu buatanmu."

"Ayahku? Tunggu dulu! Jadi Ichiro-san adalah ayahmu?"

Misaki mengangguk mantap.

Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Terima kasih, Misaki-san............." gumam Rukia. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. WUUUUUSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!

"Gawat! Beri pemberat pada tikar!" seru Misaki. Rukia hanya terkejut.

Alangkah terkejutnya Rukia ketika wajah Misaki tepat di depan wajahnya. Misaki mulai menatap Rukia yang masih dalam ekspresi terkejut.

_Tidak!! Wajahnya dekat sekali!! _Rukia mulai histeris.

"Wah, rambutmu banyak bunga sakura kering!!" kata Misaki sambil membersihkan sakura kering di rambut Rukia. Rukia hanya terpana.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan........."

"Tidak apa, Rukia-chan. Santai saja." jawab Misaki lembut. "Masakan buatanmu enak sekali! Aku sangat menikmatinya!"

"_Onigiri _ buatanmu juga enak." balas Rukia.

"Wah, sudah hampir sore!!" kata Misaki. "Kita pulang yuk!"

"Iya!"

----------------------------------------

Di saat acara piknik sudah selesai, Misaki mengajak Rukia ke suatu tempat. Lapangan sepakbola dekat sungai yang dulu pernah dipakai oleh tim SD Nankatsu dulu menjadi tujuan Misaki dan Rukia.

"Kau tahu, Rukia-chan. Kau itu cantik dan memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Kau ini mengingatkanku pada Midori." kata Misaki.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Misaki-san." jawab Rukia. Mendadak Misaki mencium kening Rukia.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini yah........, Rukia-chan."

Chapter 5 –owari-

Yeah! Beres juga chapter 5! Nantikan Chapter 6: Insiden yang menyakitkan! Selamat membaca!!


	6. Chapter 6 Insiden yang menyakitkan 1

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Kubuat Chapter 6 sedikit dibumbui adegan tragedi karena hanya di chapter ini para karakter meneteskan air mata.

**Chapter 6: Insiden yang menyakitkan part 1**

Pagi hari yang indah di kota Nankatsu. Para murid di SMU Nankatsu melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, termasuk pula Misaki dan kawan-kawan.

"Eh, menurut ramalan cuaca, siang nanti bakalan hujan deras lho!" kata Matsuyama. Yoshiko, Misaki, dan Rukia mengangguk maklum.

"Kok responnya begitu sih?" tanya Matsuyama sedikit kesal.

"Kan kami juga menonton siarannya." jawab Misaki enteng. Matsuyama mulai kesal.

"Uh, ya sudah deh! Ayo masuk kelas!" seru Matsuyama.

--------------------------------------

Di tengah berlangsungnya mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, Matsuyama merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesekali dia memandang ke luar jendela.

"Matsuyama, kenapa?" tanya Yoshiko di sebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Kini kita melompat ke Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul. Ada kecelakaan lalu-lintas yang menyebabkan satu orang tewas. Kenapa kuceritakan? Karena..............

"Midori!! Tolong bertahanlah!!!" Musashi berteriak dekat lokasi kejadian. Iya, Midori Ozora yang sempat diceritakan di chapter lain mengalami kecelakaan lalu-lintas. Keadaannya kini sangat mengenaskan.

"Nona Urahara!! Kemarilah!" seru seseorang yang kini mencoba mengobati Midori.

Musashi segera berlari ke arah orang itu. Musashi benar-benar terkejut karena melihat keadaan Midori yang parah.

"Mu-musashi............, aku sudah tidak............., mampu lagi...........," Midori mulai sulit berkata-kata. Musashi tetap memperhatikan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Midori.

"Be-berikan......, ikat kepala ini............., pada Hikaru.........., lalu.................., Taro..................., dia harus............., menjadi pemain..................., nomor 1 di dunia..........."

Segelintir kata tadi adalah kata terakhir Midori. Akhirnya Midori menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Musashi benar-benar _shock _karena kejadian ini.

"P-pak..............., ini bohong kan............?" Musashi mulai bertanya pada orang tadi. Orang itu hanya mengelengkan kepala.

"Midori..............., beristirahatlah dengan tenang..............."

Musashi menangis sejadi-jadinya di lokasi kejadian itu.

---------------------------------

"A-apaaaaaaaaaaaaa??!!" Matsuyama terkejut bukan main. Ternyata kabar duka itu telah sampai ke Jepang. Rukia mengangguk sedih.

"I-iya......., sekarang aku hanya bisa memberi kabar ini padamu. Aku takut menyakiti perasaan Misaki-san............." kata Rukia terbata-bata.

Matsuyama tidak menjawab. Tampaknya dia masih _shock _atas tragedi itu. Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Hikaru……………" Rukia mulai merasa bersalah.

"Ti-tidak apa........., terima kasih atas informasinya." sahut Matsuyama terbata-bata. Dia buru-buru mengusap air matanya.

"Musashi-san akan ke Jepang untuk memberikan sesuatu dari Midori."

Matsuyama segera memalingkan pandangan sambil mengangguk. Dengan cepat dia berlari sampai ke atap sekolah. Di saat itu juga, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

Matsuyama menghadap ke arah tembok dekat pintu keluar. Keadaannya sudah basah kuyup.

"Tsukasa................., apa yang harus kukatakan pada Misaki dan yang lainnya?" Matsuyama mulai berbicara sendiri, merenung seakan-akan Midori berada didepannya.

"Aku berterimakasih atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini." kata Matsuyama. "tapi........, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami secepat ini? Kenapa!?"

Matsuyama melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah tembok. Setelah itu dia bersandar dan menunduk sedih. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di atap sekolah.

Sementara itu di kelas.................

"Hey, Matsuyama absen!!" kata Ishizaki.

"Aneh yah, barusan dia masih mengikuti mata pelajaran bahasa inggris." kata Setsuna membenarkan pernyataan Ishizaki.

"Matsuyama..............." Misaki dan Yoshiko bergumam sendiri. Sedangkan Rukia hanya menunduk sedih. Pasti Matsuyama pergi menyendiri.

"Rukia-chan.........., kok sedih begitu?" tanya Misaki.

"Ah tidak kok." bantah Rukia pendek.

Tiba-tiba Matsuyama dating dengan basah kuyup. Misaki dan kawan-kawan terkejut bukan main.

"Matsuyama! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yoshiko khawatir.

"Aku hanya merasa terpukul.........."

"Terpukul kenapa?" tanya Misaki.

"Ada berita duka............"

Semuanya memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

"Midori Ozora, pemain sepakbola kebanggaan Jepang, telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan lalu-lintas di Seoul, Korea Selatan."

Chapter 6 –tsuzuku-

Apa reaksi Misaki dan kawan-kawan? Nantikan saja di Chapter 7: Insiden yang menyakitkan part 2!!


	7. Chapter 7 Insiden yang menyakitkan 2

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Chapter 7 sudah ada!! Ini dia lanjutannya!! Mari kita simak!!

**Chapter 7: Insiden yang menyakitkan part 2**

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_Di sekolah, Matsuyama merasakan firasat buruk yang ternyata firasat itu terjadi di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Midori Ozora, gadis pujaan Misaki meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan lalu-lintas. Kabar ini sampai pada Rukia dan Matsuyama. Setelah menyendiri, Matsuyama memberitahukan kabar duka ini pada Misaki dan kawan-kawan!!_

"Ti-tidak mungkin........!" desis Misaki antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Itu benar, Misaki. Aku tidak bohong, Shirayuki juga tahu hal ini." balas Matsuyama. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang sedang sakit.

"Ru-rukia-chan........"

"Hey Shirayuki!! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami!?" Ishizaki mulai naik pitam.

"Iya benar! Apa yang kau pikirkan!?" Izawa mengikuti dari belakang. Hingga akhirnya semua anggota tim saling menuduh Rukia.

"Hey tunggu dulu!!" lerai Sanae. "Rukia pasti punya alasan merahasiakan hal ini!!"

Setelah Sanae melerai, semuanya terdiam. Akhirnya Rukia mengakui pernyataan itu.

"Aku............, aku merahasiakannya karena.........., aku tidak mau melukai hati Misaki-san!!"

Pengakuan Rukia mengejutkan semua orang. Sedangkan Misaki masih terlihat _shock_.

"Kau benar, Shirayuki........" Ishizaki mengakui kesalahpahamannya. "maaf sudah menuduhmu."

"Tidak apa. Kata Musashi-san, jenazah akan dipulangkan besok dari Seoul."

Sementara itu, Misaki tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia benar-benar _shock_. Tiba-tiba Misaki berlutut dan menunduk sedih.

"Misaki!!" seru para anggota tim.

"Kuatkan hatimu, Misaki!!" seru Matsuyama sambil merangkul Misaki.

Misaki benar-benar terpukul akibat kabar tadi. Secepat kilat dia berlari ke atap sekolah. Semuanya sangat terkejut.

"Tungguuuuu!!!" seru semuanya. Namun saat hendak mengejar Misaki, Matsuyama melarang mereka untuk mengejar Misaki.

"Serahkan saja padaku dan Shirayuki." sahutnya sambil mengejar Misaki. Rukia mengikuti dari belakang.

------------------------------------------

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Matsuyama dan Rukia segera mencari Misaki. Namun karena hujan lebat, mereka kesulitan mencarinya.

"Sial!! Dimana dia?!" dengus Matsuyama kesal.

Rukia hanya celingak-celinguk mencari Misaki. Pandangana matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk dekat teralis besi. Setelah tahu orang itu adalah Misaki, Rukia segera menghampirinya.

"Misaki-san..........."

Misaki tidak menjawab. Misaki masih menangis, air matanya terus mengalir.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Rukia bersungguh-sungguh.

Misaki hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak yakin...., kau pasti marah padaku! Ya kan?!" Rukia mulai menegaskan kembali.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Rukia, Misaki langsung bangkit dan mengelus rambut Rukia yang basah.

"Tidak........, aku tidak marah...., yang bersalah kan orang yang sudah membuat Midori pergi untuk selamanya, bukan kau..........." jawab Misaki. Berkali-kali dia mengusap air matanya yang menyatu dengan air hujan.

"Maaf.....," sahut Rukia. "setelah mendengar ceritamu tentang Midori-san, aku mulai mengerti tentang perasaanmu padanya. Namun...."

"Tidak apa-apa...." Misaki menginterupsi pembicaraan Rukia. "santai saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kini giliran Rukia yang menangis. Ternyata Rukia tidak mampu menahan perasaannya. Tiba-tiba Misaki mendekap Rukia dengan erat. Matsuyama mendekati mereka berdua.

"Rukia-chan, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku......"

----------------------------------

Keesokan harinya, jenazah Midori sampai di bandara Narita. Setelah sampai di Shizuoka, jenazah disambut dengan isak tangis keluarga dan teman-temannya. Bahkan Tsubasa sengaja kembali ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pemakaman Midori.

Hari sudah pukul 11 siang, pemakaman Midori telah dimulai. Saat jasad Midori masuk liang lahat, Misaki dan kawan-kawan merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Para manajer menangisi kepergian Midori.

Setelah dimakamkan, para pelayat berdoa untuk Midori. Setelah acara selesai, satu persatu mereka pulang, kecuali Misaki, Rukia, Matsuyama, Yoshiko, Tsubasa, serta Sanae.

"Tidak kusangka dia pergi secepat ini......" gumam Tsubasa.

"Benar......," jawab Matsuyama. "Jepang......, ah tidak....., dunia......., telah kehilangan salah satu pelopor sepakbola wanita. Kini Tsukasadoru koto no Otome1 sudah tiada."

"Yah....., sedih juga sih karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." balas Tsubasa. Dia mulai menatap Misaki. "Misaki...."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tsubasa. Ayo kita pulang."

Akhirnya Misaki dan kawan-kawan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Saat berjalan pulang, Rukia bertanya pada Misaki.

"Misaki-san.........."

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa......." Rukia mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

"Kau pasti ingin menanyakan keadaanku. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Memang aku menyesal karena Midori sudah pergi, namun sudah terobati kok."

"Oleh siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Oleh kamu, Rukia Shirayuki." Misaki menunjuk ke arah Rukia.

"Kok aku?"

"Kau itu persis Midori, senang pada sepakbola. Kalau kamu ada disampingku, seakan-akan Midori ada disampingku." jawab Midori sambil menatap langit. Sedangkan Rukia hanya tersipu malu.

"Ayo kita pulang............"

Chapter 6-7 –owari-

Nah, sudah beres! Nantikan Chapter 8 nanti yah!!

1 Tsukasadoru koto no Otome: The leader of Girl


	8. Chapter 8 penculikan

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Ini Chapter 8! Kudapat ide ini dari cerita menakutkan seseorang. Tapi enggak seram amat kalau kita sering menjaga diri sendiri. Mari mulai!!

**Chapter 8: Rukia diculik!? part 1 – penculikan – **

Hari ini hari Kamis namun libur karena guru-guru mengadakan rapat. Klub sepakbola Nankatsu berencana untuk bermain sepakbola bersama.

"Hey, kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Ishizaki melalui telepon. Misaki hanya menanggapi.

"Yah, kita main sepakbola saja di lapangan dekat sungai. Setelah main kan bisa main air juga. Bilang ke teman-teman yah!" jawab Misaki sesegera mungkin. Secepat kilat dia berganti baju dan segera pamit ke ayahnya yang sedang sarapan.

"Aku pergi!!"

"Hati-hati, Taro!!"

-------------------------------------------

Di saat itu juga, Rukia sedang pergi menuju lapangan. Saat melalui perempatan, Rukia bertemu dengan dua orang misterius. Saat keadaan itu juga, Setsuna juga melewati jalan itu dan melihat Rukia.

"Lho, Shirayuki??" gumam Setsuna.

Setsuna melihat Rukia yang tengah memberontak dari orang-orang itu. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Setsuna segera menolong Rukia.

"Shirayuki!!"

"Ah, anak menyusahkan!!" seru pria berbaju hitam itu sambil memukul Setsuna. Rekannya juga ikut membantu pria itu. Rukia hanya bisa ketakutan dan histeris.

"Kobayakawa!! Kau tidak usah mempedulikan aku!! Nanti kau terluka!!!" seru Rukia histeris.

"Shi-shirayuki..............." Setsuna mulai tidak sanggup bertahan. Seketika dia roboh ke tanah. Dua pria itu langsung membawa Rukia dan memasukkan Rukia ke dalam mobil.

"Kobayakawa!! Misaki-saaaaaaaan!!!"

Setelah mobil bermerek Porsche itu pergi, Setsuna hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. Dengan badan yang babak belur, Setsuna hanya bisa meninju tanah.

"Sialan!! Aku tidak bisa menolongmu, Shirayuki............"

----------------------------------------

"Hey Kobayakawa!!!"

"Nnnngggghhh............." Setsuna segera membuka mata. Pandangannya tertuju pada Ishizaki.

"Ada apa gerangan? Kok bisa begini?"

"Bi-bilang ke Misaki.................," sahut Setsuna terbata-bata. "Shirayuki......., dia......."

"Shirayuki kenapa?" tanya Ishizaki lagi.

"Dia.........., dia diculik!!"

Ishizaki terkejut luar biasa. Setsuna hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit akibat dipukul oleh orang-orang itu.

"Ba-baiklah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

----------------------------------------

"Heeeee, mana Ishizaki?" tanya Izawa. "kok belum datang juga?"

"Aaaaah, Izawa. Ishizaki kan tukang ngaret. Wajar aja kalau dia belum datang jam segini." kata Urabe _nyeleneh_. Yukari berniat menjitak Urabe, namun..............

"Urabe! Jangan seperti itu!" seru Misaki tegas. Urabe hanya bisa diam.

_Kok perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini? Sepertinya................._

"Ini gawaaaaaaaat!!!!"

Misaki dan yang lainnya terkejut saat Ishizaki berteriak seperti itu. Berbondong-bondong mereka mengerubungi Ishizaki.

"Ada apa? Ada apa, Ishizaki?!" seru semuanya rebutan. Ishizaki yang pusing campur panik segera menyuruh mereka diam.

"Heh heh heh!! Psssssssst!! Gini............." Ishizaki berusaha mengatur napasnya yang agak ngos-ngosan. "Shirayuki diculik!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA?!" semuanya berteriak. Misaki kaget setengah mati dan badannya menjadi setengah bergetar.

"Kok bisa begitu?" tanya Matsuyama.

"I-itu................., sebenarnya Kobayakawa berusaha menolong Shirayuki tapi dia malah jadi terluka. Tadi aku terlambat karena mengantar Kobayakawa dulu." jawab Ishizaki.

Semua orang disitu mulai merenung. Misaki sendiri hanya bisa berlutut dan menunduk. Tangannya menggengam paksa rumput yang ada didepannya.

"Ku-kurang ajar..............!!" badan Misaki bergetar saat ngucapin kalimat tadi. Semuanya terkejut campur heran karena baru pertama kalinya Misaki berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!!!" seru Misaki geram sambil meninju tanah. "tidak akan kumaafkan jika mereka menyakiti Rukia-chan!!"

Saat Misaki memandang teman-temannya, semuanya takut luar biasa karena raut muka Misaki yang berubah 180 derajat. Dari muka imut dan lucu berubah menjadi raut muka pendendam dan cukup mengerikan untuk ditatap.

"Aku setuju dengan Misaki." jawab Matsuyama. "ayo kita tolong Shirayuki!!"

"Kami akan menemani Setsuna." kata Sanae disertai anggukan dari manajer lain. "pergilah dan hati-hati! Selamatkan Rukia!"

Matsuyama dan Misaki mengangguk mantap. Sambil menyatukan tangan mereka, Misaki dan yang lainnya berseru.

"AYO KITA LAKUKAN!!!"

Chapter 8 – tsuzuku –

Penasaran kan? Nantikan Chapter 9!!


	9. Chapter 9 pencarian

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Petualangan dimulai!! Ayo selamatkan Rukia Shirayuki!!

**Chapter 9: Rukia diculik!? part 2 – pencarian – **

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_Pada hari libur, semua anggota klub sepakbola Nankatsu berniat bermain sepakbola bersama. __Namun saat di perjalanan, Rukia diculik oleh dua orang misterius. Setsuna berusaha menolong namun terluka. Ishizaki yang menyelamatkan Setsuna segera memberitahu semua anggota. Misaki dan yang lainnya membulatkan tekad untuk menyelamatkan Rukia………_

Di kotak telepon, Matsuyama segera menelepon Setsuna. Yang bersangkutan memberitahu plat nomor sekaligus merek mobil itu. Matsuyama hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana??" tanya Misaki.

"Katanya mobilnya merek Porsche 356A hitam dengan plat nomor TY 08796 F. Cukup janggal juga plat nomornya." jawab Matsuyama sambil berpikir. Sesaat kemudian, telepon tadi berdering.

"Kurukurukurukurukuru………………"

"Halo, Matsuyama Hika……………" Matsuyama terkejut setengah mati saat mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, temanmu yang bernama Rukia Shirayuki ada bersama kami. Berikan tebusan 200 juta Yen atau jika kau menelepon polisi, maka perempuan ini akan kami bunuh…………, temui kami di sebuah gudang tua………………"

"Hikaru!! Tolong aku………………!!" mendadak sambungan telepon itu diputus.

"Hey, halo! Halooo!!!" seru Matsuyama setengah panik. Seketika dia banting gagang telepon itu.

"Sial…………" Matsuyama memegang dahinya sambil berdengus kesal.

"Matsuyama……………" gumam Misaki. Ishizaki dan yang lainnya mulai harap-harap cemas. Itu pasti dari sang penculik.

"OK! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!? Uang 200 juta itu tidak sedikit!!! Jika kita menelepon polisi, maka nasib Shirayuki akan berakhir begitu saja!!" seru Matsuyama setengah membentak.

"Begini Matsuyama..............." Misaki berbisik-bisik pada Matsuyama. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah............"

----------------------------------

Di sebuah gudang tua dekat pelabuhan, Misaki dan Matsuyama membawa uang tebusan dari orangtua Shirayuki. Benar yang dikatakan orang itu, mobil Porsche itu ada disana. Itu tandanya benar tempatnya ada disitu.

"Hey, kami sudah sampai!!" seru Matsuyama sambil menelepon orang itu.

"Markas kami bukan di gudang itu..........., tapi di bawah laut!!!"

Matsuyama melotot pertanda kaget. Misaki heran saat melihat Matsuyama.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa dia mau mengerjai kita?" sahut Matsuyama sambil menggigit bibir. Tangannya bergetar seakan-akan ingin memukul orang. Bahkan _handphone_ miliknya hampir hancur.

"Begini..............." kata orang itu lagi. "Kalian masuk melalui gudang itu saja. Kami akan menemui kalian..........."

Setelah terputus, Matsuyama segera menggandeng Misaki untuk masuk ke dalam gudang. Di dalam, Matsuyama dan Misaki berusaha mencari mereka masuk tidak ketemu.

"Menyebalkan.........." Matsuyama mulai geram sendiri. Sesaat kemudian, mereka melihat sebuah lubang yang berisi air.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Misaki. Matsuyama hanya memeriksa saja.

"Ini air laut. Kayaknya ini bisa sampai ke laut juga." jawab Matsuyama.

"Biarkan aku mencoba." kata Misaki sambil meletakkan tas berisi uang. Dia memulai _warming up _dan mengatur napasnya.

"Kau yakin? Kuhitung sampai 10 menit, kau harus kembali lagi kesini."

"OK!" dengan sigap Misaki turun dan menyelam tanpa bantuan apapun. Matsuyama mulai menghitung waktunya.

10 menit berlalu, namun Misaki belum muncul-muncul juga. Matsuyama mulai khawatir.

"Hey Misaki!! Kau dimana!?" seru Matsuyama. Di saat itu juga, Misaki muncul ke permukaan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Huft," Misaki menarik napas panjang. "Jauh sekali. 10 menit saja sudah tidak cukup untuk kesana."

"Ya sudah, kita akan berangkat bersama. Kau masih kuat kan?"

Misaki mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pergi!!"

Setelah menceburkan diri, mereka segera menyelam sampai ke dekat terumbu karang. Matsuyama sempat menutup hidungnya sampai akhirnya tidak menutup lagi. Misaki hanya keheranan.

Melihat Misaki dengan raut muka heran, Matsuyama menggerakkan tangannya. Dari gerakan tangannya, terlihat jelas bahwa Matsuyama berkata "ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku kalau aku menyelam saat masih di Hokkaido." pada Misaki. Misaki mengangguk kecil pertanda paham.

Saat di perjalanan, mereka dihadang oleh makhluk aneh yang selalu mereka lihat di film-film fiksi. Makhluk-makhluk sebangsa gurita itu segera menyerang mereka. Dengan cepat, mereka berkelit. Misaki berusaha melawan, namun dia dilempari tas dan sempat membuat Misaki oleng.

Sambil mengeluarkan _hachimaki_, Matsuyama menggerakkan tangan pertanda Misaki harus pergi lebih cepat. Awalnya Misaki menolak, tapi Matsuyama menoleh dan menatap Misaki dengan tatapan sayu sambil tersenyum.

"Pergilah......." kata Matsuyama yang sudah mengeluarkan napasnya sedikit. Misaki mengerti dan segera pergi ke markas orang-orang itu. Matsuyama memakai _hachimaki _itu dan mulai berkonsentrasi karena kekuatannya hanya sedikit. Saat makhluk-makhluk itu menyerang, Matsuyama segera melakukan _breakthrough._

Misaki akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan itu sendiri..........

Chapter 9 – tsuzuku –

Duh, nantikan kelanjutannya di Chapter 10 yah!!


	10. Chapter 10 keadaan genting

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Nah, ini sudah chapter 10! Apa Misaki berhasil menyelamatkan Rukia?? Kita baca saja!!

**Chapter 10: Rukia diculik!? part 3 – Keadaan genting – **

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_Pada hari libur, semua anggota klub berniat bermain sepakbola bersama namun Rukia diculik oleh dua orang misterius. Misaki dan Matsuyama berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia dan menyelam di laut tanpa bantuan apapun. Saat dihadang oleh musuh, Matsuyama menyuruh Misaki untuk pergi duluan dan melawan musuh itu sendirian............_

Misaki segera berenang menuju tempat disekapnya Rukia. Misaki tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang karena dia ingat kata-kata Midori dulu, "teruslah ke depan, jangan menatap ke belakang lagi."

Misaki mulai sedih saat mengingat Midori yang sudah tiada. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan meneteskan air mata selama perjalanan. Di hatinya, ada rasa bersalah dan rasa takut akan keselamatan Matsuyama dan Rukia. Di saat itu juga, muncul lagi makhluk yang sama persis saat Misaki masih bersama Matsuyama tadi. Makhluk itu menyerang Misaki dan Misaki segera menghindar namun lengan kirinya terkena serangan makhluk itu.

"Ukh!" Misaki mulai kesakitan. Namun dia mulai menyerang makhluk itu dengan menggunakan teknik _kamikaze _alias berani mati. Di saat itu juga, muncul seseorang yang menyerang makhluk itu.

"Hai!" sapa orang itu. Misaki – dengan tatapan sayu – menatap sebuah kapal selam kecil yang dikendarai seseorang, itu Musashi!!

"Pergilah!! Aku akan menghadang dia!!"

Misaki hanya mengangguk dan terus berenang pergi. Musashi juga memulai ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

Akhirnya sampai juga di sebuah bangunan di bawah laut. Setelah masuk ke dalam dan sampai di ruangan yang masih berisi udara, Misaki hanya terengah-engah dan mengatur napasnya kembali.

_Apa Matsuyama sudah duluan kesini?_, pikirnya. Sesaat dia berjalan, dia bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Di tengah-tengah mereka, tentu saja ada Rukia yang bersama mereka.

"Misaki-san!!"

"Rukia-chan!!" Misaki segera menghampiri Rukia namun luka di lengan kirinya langsung membuat Misaki jatuh.

"Uuuuukh.............!"

"Kau membawa uangnya?" tanya orang itu.

"Iya. Tapi lepaskan Rukia-chan dulu!!"

"Seharusnya uangnya dulu, baru anak ini." kata orang kedua.

"Tidak!! Lepaskan Rukia-chan!!!" seru Misaki ngotot. Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan, lalu salah satu dari mereka membuka tirai hitam.

"Kau rupanya ngotot juga, apa kau kenal orang itu?"

Pandangan Misaki beralih ke arah sebuah tabung air yang besar. Misaki terkejut sekali, disana ada Matsuyama!!!

Matsuyama segera mengetuk-ngetuk tabung itu pertanda meminta tolong pada Misaki.

"Hey Misaki! Ini aku!! Bebaskan Shirayuki! Ternyata aku kalah!!" seru Matsuyama. Di saat itu juga, muncul air jernih yang akan memenuhi tabung air yang sedang kosong.

"Misaki!!! Selamatkan Shirayuki tanpa memberi uang itu!! Kau tidak usah memikirkan aku!! Cepat!!" seru Matsuyama. Airnya sudah mencapai lutut Matsuyama.

"Matsuyama............."

"Nah, mana uangnya?" orang itu mulai memaksa.

"Tidak akan!!!" Misaki langsung memukul orang itu. Saat rekannya juga ikut menyerang, dia tendang sebuah kardus hingga mengenai muka mereka.

"Ayo hajar terus!! Misaki!!!" seru Matsuyama. Airnya sudah mencapai perutnya. "Hhhhhh, gawat.........."

"Matsuyama!" pandangan Misaki teralih pada Matsuyama. Namun Misaki tidak goyah, dia tetap berkonsentrasi melawan dua orang itu hanya dengan barang-barang seadanya.

"Misaki!!" Matsuyama berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya karena airnya sudah sampai dagunya. Akhirnya Matsuyama tenggelam sepenuhnya. Matsuyama hanya bisa mengetuk-ngetuk saja.

_Berusahalah, Misaki. Jangan pikirkan aku! Selamatkan Shirayuki!!"_

"Hikaru!!!" Rukia terkejut saat melihat Matsuyama yang tenggelam. Saat Rukia ingin pergi, orang itu menarik paksa Rukia.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!!!" Rukia jatuh hingga kakinya berdarah. Matsuyama terkejut.

_Shirayuki!!! , _desisnya.

Misaki sendiri masih kerepotan melawan orang-orang itu. Hingga akhirnya dia sendiri terpukul dan dikeroyok oleh dua orang itu. Rukia mulai menangis ketakutan karena kejadian ini persis saat Setsuna dipukul hingga babak belur.

Misaki mulai terluka sedangkan Matsuyama sudah tidak sanggup menahan napasnya lagi. Misaki mulai memaksakan diri sambil meletakkan uang itu untuk melawan orang-orang itu.

"Misaki-san!! Kau harus menyelamatkan Hikaru!!! Biarkan saja aku!!!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini............... Aku, aku harus melawan mereka!!!"

Rukia hanya bisa menangis lagi. Sekali lagi dia memandang tabung air. Dia kaget karena Matsuyama sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Bahkan dia menutup mulutnya terus-terusan.

"Hikaru!!! Kau tidak apa?!" seru Rukia sambil mendekati tabung air itu. Matsuyama menatap Rukia, hanya diam tanpa kata namun raut wajahnya yang menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

_Aku..........., aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi............_

Spontan saja Matsuyama mengeluarkan napasnya. Sekali lagi dia memegang kepalanya. Dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

"Hikaru!! Kau tidak boleh mati!!!" cetus Rukia histeris. Saat Rukia menangis, Matsuyama menatap Rukia lagi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_Jangan! Kau jangan menangis lagi. __Misaki akan menyelamatkanmu, tenang saja..........._

"Ta-tapi Hikaru..........., nanti kau bisa mati! Aku tidak mau ada korban hanya karena aku!!"

_Percayalah, Shirayuki........, Misaki bertekad untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku hanya mengantarnya saja. Kau harus selamat.........._

Matsuyama meringis lagi. Matsuyama sudah tidak sanggup menatap wajah Rukia lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit napas terus keluar.

"Hikaru!!!" Rukia kembali menangis. Misaki yang refleks langsung mengambil tongkat dan menghancurkan tabung air. Namun saat dipukul, tabung itu tidak pecah.

"Tidak mungkin............" desis Misaki.

"Heh anak kecil!! Temanmu tidak akan selamat karena tabung air itu tidak terbuat dari kaca!!" seru orang-orang itu sambil tertawa licik, menertawakan Misaki dan Rukia yang tengah berputus asa setelah melihat Matsuyama sekarat.

"Matsuyama tidak boleh mati.............."

Chapter 10 – tsuzuku –

Matsuyama-kuuuuuun!!! T_T Jangan matiiiiii!! Apa Matsuyama dan Rukia akan selamat? Lihat saja di chapter 11!!


	11. Chapter 11 akhir kejadian

**Fanfics CT: Nikoh! Mi-kun!**

by Shirayuki Misaki

Chapter 11 is updated!!

**Chapter 11: Rukia diculik!? part 4 – akhir kejadian – **

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

_Pada hari libur, semua anggota klub berniat bermain sepakbola bersama namun Rukia diculik oleh dua orang misterius. __Misaki dan Matsuyama berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia dan menyelam di laut tanpa bantuan apapun. Namun di saat Misaki menemukan Rukia, Matsuyama telah tertangkap dan dikurung di dalam tabung air. Kini Misaki harus menanggung beban yang lebih berat.........._

Misaki tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Dia mendekati dua orang itu dan menyerah. Dua orang itu tersenyum kemenangan.

"Misaki-san!! Jangan kau lakuk............."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir nyawamu dan Matsuyama sedang dipertaruhkan!?" interupsi Misaki dengan nada galak. Rukia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Apa tujuan kalian menculik Rukia?" tanya Misaki berani. Dua orang itu saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Lucu sekali yah anak ini..................." kata mereka sambil tertawa.

"Hey! Jawab!! Aku serius!!"

"Kami ingin membunuh anak direktur itu!! Agar kami bisa kaya raya!!!" seru mereka sambil memburu Rukia. Misaki berusaha menghalangi mereka, namun.............

DUAAAAAAR!!

Suara timah panas menggema dan menembus dada salah satu orang itu. Misaki terkejut saat orang itu roboh.

"Eh, bangun............." kata temannya. Sesaat kemudian, suara timah panas itu kembali terdengar dan mengenai tabung air. Alhasil, air di dalamnya keluar.

DUAAAAAK!! Kepala seorang penjahat itu ditendang hingga pingsan. Misaki hanya bisa meringis karena luka yang dideritanya. Dia mulai menatap siapa yang menolong mereka.

"Musashi............." desis Misaki sambil menyebut nama orang itu. Yap, itu adalah Musashi.....

"Misaki!! Selamatkan Shirayuki!! Aku akan menyelamatkan Matsuyama!!!" seru Musashi memberi komando. "hey pak polisi!! Penjahatnya ada disini!!!"

Seketika sejumlah polisi menangkap dua orang misterius itu. Misaki dan Rukia dibawa ke kapal selam milik kepolisian laut beserta uang 200 juta. Musashi memeriksa keadaan Matsuyama yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Matsuyama................" Musashi segera memberikan napas buatan berkali-kali. Setelah menekan perut Matsuyama berkali-kali, Matsuyama mulai terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!!! Hah, hah, hah, hah................."

Melihat Matsuyama yang napasnya masih tersengal-sengal, Musashi segera membawa Matsuyama ke kapal selam. Setelah pergi dari tempat itu, Musashi segera mengobati Matsuyama.

"Uuuuuuuuukkkkhhh...................! Tsu-tsukasa............., itu ka-kau bukan??" desis Matsuyama perlahan. Musashi hanya menggeleng-geleng saja.

"Bukan, ini Musashi Urahara. Sadarlah Matsuyama..............."

Matsuyama segera membuka mata. Benar yang dibilang Musashi, Matsuyama hanya sekedar bermimpi belaka.

"I-ini dimana??" tanya Matsuyama kaget.

"Di kapal selam. Kita akan sampai ke permukaan kok."

Matsuyama mulai lemas. Dia hanya memeluk Musashi sedangkan yang bersangkutan kebingungan.

"Ma-matsuyama..............!? Kok jadi......................"

"Kau mirip Tsukasa.............," desis Matsuyama lagi. Bahu Musashi mulai terasa basah, Matsuyama juga agak tersendat-sendat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Musashi.

"Aku..........., aku ingin bertemu dengannya...............," kata Matsuyama lagi. "Aku merasa sangat lemah, bahkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Misaki dan Shirayuki........"

Matsuyama benar-benar menangis sesal di bahu Musashi. Musashi sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Aku mengerti tapi mereka berdua selamat kok." jawab Musashi. "Tenang saja............"

"............................"

-------------------------------------

"Anu, Misaki-san..............."

"Ada apa Rukia-chan?" tanya Misaki lembut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Aku sudah merepotkan Misaki-san dan Hikaru............." kata Rukia sambil merunduk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Sesama teman kan harus tolong-menolong. Dulu juga aku pernah menyelamatkan Midori saat dia ditawan orang-orang dari Vietnam." kata Misaki sambil tersenyum manis. "oh ya, ayo kita temui Matsuyama!!"

Saat Misaki dan Rukia sampai di kamar perawatan Matsuyama, Misaki dan Rukia melihat Matsuyama yang lesu seperti orang _shock_.

"Musashi-san, kenapa Hikaru?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia depresi akibat hampir mati." jawab Musashi. "tampaknya dia harus mendapat perhatian serius dari kekasihnya. Dia sendiri bergumam ingin bertemu Midori.............."

"Iya, setiap Matsuyama mengalami frustasi dan saat itu pula tidak ada Yoshiko yang menemani, Midori-lah yang menghibur Matsuyama." kata Misaki.

"Begitukah?" Musashi sedikit kagum. "apa kamu sendiri juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Matsuyama?"

Misaki berpikir, "Ya. Pernah sih........., yaitu sekarang............"

Musashi terdiam. Setelah menghela napas panjang, barulah Musashi berbicara.

"Iya. Kalian ini memang sama-sama menganggap Midori adalah orang yang terbaik. Aku juga merasakannya, hanya saja............., dia pergi terlalu cepat."

Misaki, Rukia, dan Matsuyama terdiam dan merenung. Setelah mengalami kejadian hebat seperti itu, mereka menemui Setsuna dan kawan-kawan di rumah sakit.

"Syukurlah kau selamat!!!" seru para manajer sambil memeluk Rukia erat-erat. Rukia saja sudah kewalahan dipeluk sedemikian eratnya. Yoshiko justru merasa 'sesuatu' yang aneh pada pacarnya itu.

"Matsuyama, kenapa?"

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing saja." jawab Matsuyama yang sebenarnya bukan itu yang harus dikatakan.

"Jangan begitu. Aku tahu kalau kamu mengalami _shock _berat, tapi tenang saja......, kan ada aku.........."

Mendengar pernyataan Yoshiko tadi, Matsuyama segera memeluk Yoshiko erat-erat dan kembali menangis. Yoshiko hanya tersenyum dan mengucek-ngucek rambut Matsuyama.

"Jangan cengeng ah!!!"

"Maaf, ini tidak sengaja............."

Chapter 8-9-10-11 – owari –

Waow!! Baru kali ini aku bikin cerita bersambung!! Ya sudahlah, saat kubuat cerita ini, aku memang sedang prihatin dengan maraknya penculikan saat ini. Kalo yang diculik itu ada yang dijual ke luar negeri, ada yang dibunuh, dan ada juga yang dijadikan sebagai PSK. Hiiiiiiiiiy (bergidik) !!! Pasti gak mau kan? Makanya, jaga diri baik-baik yah!!


End file.
